The Human Rubrics
by Bubblicious Sweetart
Summary: Takes place after Season Two. Allison Cameron's life seems to be getting rougher and rougher. And it seems that only one person can help her through it all.
1. Chapter 1

The rapping of the cane against the board caused the young woman to jump, her blue-green eyes snapping open.

"Damn, House!" snapped Foreman, glaring at the crippled doctor. "What the hell did you do that for?"

House laughed at the surprise upon the two male ducklings, and the fright of the one girl. His girl. "Girlie here found this the perfect time to daydream." Cameron's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The guys laughed.

House gave her a nasty smile. "What is it, Cameron? Thinking about how it would feel to have hot, steamy sex with Chase?" He pulled on a face of mock surprise. "Oh wait! You already know what it's like! Daydreaming about me, then?"

Foreman and Chase laughed a bit louder, amused by House's ill humor. Cameron didn't meet House's gaze, rather she looked down, head bowed as though she were hurt.

House smirked. "Well, now that our little vixen is awake we can continue with the diagnosis. Foreman, you get family history. Chase, you check on the patient. The last thing we need is for her to have another seizure and die on us." The boys nodded and exited the room. House returned his gaze to Cameron.

"You go and organize my mail. Sleeping on the job means no lunch." Her only response was a soft "fine." House left, slight amused with his taunt.

MDMDMDMDMD

It was now 8:30, and everyone had left. Everyone except House. He was before the white board, tapping his cane against the ground in irritation.

"Why? Why don't you give answers?" he muttered. He was so wrapped up in his work that he was slight startled at the opening of a door.

Cameron entered, her eyes wide when she spotted that her boss was still here.

House rose, turning his attention to her. "What are you still doing here?" he snapped.

"What does it matter to you?" Her reply was cold, her eyes not rising as she placed her things into her bag and grabbed her thick coat. She made her way to the door, yet he stopped her, his cane in the way.

"I'm your boss. Your worries and embarrassment fuel me," he quipped.

"Let me go, House."

"Nope, sorry. Not until…" She then turned away, settling in a seat nearby.

"Fine! You got what you wanted. I'm not leaving. But I won't speak." She clenched. How he hated when she clenched.

House's smirk faltered, yet he resumed it rapidly. "Aw…what? Anxious because Chase is waiting at your apartment?" he gushed nastily.

Cameron's eyes pierced him. "Shut it," she snapped, rising and fighting her way past.

Passing Cameron in the hall was a bemused Wilson, who approached House in surprise. "What did you do to her?" he questioned, gazing at House in surprise.

"Oh, I asked her if the rumors were true about her being a part time stripper. Obviously she refuses to tell me," House replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Why?"

"She looked as though she were about to cry."

The words were direct, and not at all what House had expected. "Crying? Cameron?" He tried to lighten the moment. "Never!"

Wilson shook his head, glaring at House. "I think you should apologize. She seemed upset, House."

House rolled his eyes. "Fine! Later. I'll go to her apartment and get on my knees, begging for forgiveness."

Wilson laughed. "Just…make sure you do, alright?" With that, he left House standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own them, okay? Why must you people force me to remember that!

A/N: Okies, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel so special! hugglez reviewers and gives you all candy See? There are perks to reviewing. So be sure you do. Or else I won't continue... Bwa ha ha! Now, go read this chapter. I might change the rating to M for smut in later chapters... if y'all want. Tell me if you do. Now... read!

When House finally arrived at Cameron's apartment it was 9:00, and he was slightly unsure of what to do. _'Come on House! This is Cameron. She loves you!'_ He relaxed, and raised his cane to rap on the door.

Allison Cameron was startled by the sudden knocking at the door. She had been curled up comfortably on her couch, a box of tissues and a rather large book on her lap. She winced, a hunch forming of who was at her door. She closed the book, placing in on the coffee table. She did the same with the tissue box.

Rising, she decided to make sure. "Who is it?" she asked wearily.

"Who do you think?" a voice responded gruffly, and she opened the door just slightly. She placed her face in the crack to peer at who it was.

"Dr. House?" she mumbled. "I'd prefer if you'd leave…" She tried to shut the door, but his cane appeared rapidly, preventing any form of closing the door.

"No, Cameron," he growled, shoving the door open and smirking as she backed away, intimidated. He eyed her with mild interest. She had not changed since returning. She still wore her jeans, cream-colored blouse, and sensible shoes. Her honey brown hair was even still up, yet now messy. But there were other changes.

She seemed to emanate pain and her eyes were red and puffy. From crying, perhaps? They held fear now, probably caused by his entrance. Yet she also seemed hopeless. House was interested now. He adored puzzles. And that was just what Cameron was. A giant puzzle waiting to be…explored.

"Who…who do you think you are?" she snapped, yet her voice shook mildly. "You can't just barge into my home uninvited!"

House ignored her remarks. He removed his snow covered jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. "I'd like a drink," he said bluntly, falling onto her couch and stretching. "Some scotch or beer will do. Something with alcohol." He smiled at her, a mix of a smirk with pompousness.

Cameron mouthed angrily at him, but no words came out. She then hung her head, and turned to leave, yet he stopped her once more.

"Wait!" He eyed her back, gazing at her fine backside first. _'As I've said. Stunning little ass.'_ He then realized she was waiting for him, but her back was still turned towards him. "Go change." Her body became rigid, amusing him. But for her sake, he explained further. "You're soaking wet from the snow. I'll get the drinks."

Had she been facing him, she would have seen the look of utter shock on her face. She merely nodded, heading towards her bedroom.

House rose, realizing that he had offered to do something. "Better do it," he grumbled, finding the kitchen quite easily in the apartment.

He opened the fridge, grabbing two beer cans. Yet, his curiosity was overpowering. He needed to see if there was anything that would help solve the "Cameron Puzzle." He opened the freezer and found something rather incriminating. He pulled out a tiny tub.

"Ben & Jerry's," he read. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." He opened it. Some had been eaten, and it was not hard. "She was eating it recently. Ben & Jerry's is a clear sign of depression."

He then heard someone move behind him, and he whirled around, wincing at the pain that shot through his leg.

Yet he was distracted by Cameron's new appearance. She had undressed, slipping into pajamas. She wore a two-piece of a lilac shade. The long bottoms fell ever so slightly below the ankle. The tank top revealed some of her cleavage, her lovely hourglass figure, and slender arms. She wore white slippers to warm her feet. Her hair floated around her, combed now, yet not tenderly.

"What were you doing?" she asked, her voice heavy with sadness.

"Exploring to see if you put your panties in the freezer. Some people do that, you know."

She turned away, refusing to look at him. He hobbled after her. "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't escape me?" he said, watching her sit on the couch. Settling beside her, House handed her the beer. She held it in her small hands, gazing at it as though it were Pandora's Box.

House was silent, shifting uncomfortably where he sat. He saw the tissues, and sighed inwardly. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't begin to prod. Not yet. His eyes lingered over the large book, and he lifted it up. "What's this?" he asked, admiring the cover. It was like a photo album, yet prettier. Decorated in a much lovelier form. He began to open it before having Cameron snatch it away.

"Don't!" she snarled, and placed it back on the coffee table. She looked away, and House shrugged.

"Cameron… I can here with a purpose. To say… I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt your feelings," he muttered. He then smiled. There. It was over with. But when he looked back at Cameron, she was turned away. And he saw her shoulders heaving and her eyes were wet. She was crying, well, trying not to, anyways.

"Cameron?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"House… I… I'm sorry," she whispered gently, her face in her hands.

"I said _I _was sorry…" he mumbled.

"It…it's Chase," she said softly. House's sharp blue eyes widened in disgust.

"You two aren't an…_item_ are you?" he asked.

Cameron continued to restrain the tears. "No, but what you said today… about us when we had…."

"Sex?" House finished, yet his voice was soft, as though knowing this was a touchy subject. "I didn't really mean to offend you. It was just to taunt."

Cameron laughed hollowly, yet the droplets threatened to fall. "That wasn't how it began," she whispered. She held in her tears for a bit. She couldn't tell him. Yet as she spoke it came back to her in a wave.

"It happened yesterday evening. When our patient came in. I went to the coed bathroom. Showering, you know. And I heard the guys. Foreman, Chase, the surgeons, the other doctors, even Wilson. They were asking Chase about…" She shuddered. "He was describing to them what it was like, House. I found out things that he'd done…that I'd done that I couldn't remember. I don't know if they were true." She whimpered, the tears now trickling down slowly. I didn't remember what occurred that night. It was a blur. I feel… dirty, even now. I can't stand to be with him. He took advantage of me when I was weak, scared, and helpless. He knew that something was wrong with me, but he went along with it. He was bragging about me, comparing me to the women the other guys have done. I'm an object. My reputation is ruined because of what I've done. I'm looked at like a loose girl. Like a sex toy." The tears had begun to flow freely, and her shoulders were shaking.

House was speechless. "Cameron, I…he's a bastard. It wasn't your fault. Something horrible had happened to you. He should have known better." Cameron whimpered, and then she did the unthinkable. She sobbed into Greg House's chest.

He was stunned. His brain told him to push her off, yet he couldn't. Her shoulder shook and he found the urge to rub her back. "It's okay," he told her gently, allowing her to empty all her pain on him. "It'll be fine," he told her gently. He could smell the thick scent of lavender and cinnamon. Her scent.

Eventually, Cameron's sobs ended, and her head lulled on his chest. House was unsure of what to do. He couldn't just leave. She'd be devastated. "I'll stay," he mumbled.  
He worked his body around so that she lay comfortably on top of him, and he lay below. "Good night…Cameron," he mumbled, resting his head on a pillow and falling asleep.

MDMDMDMDMD

"So…." House twirled his cane between his fingers, eyeing his ducklings with interest. "So, Cameron, Foreman, get to the lab and take some tests. Chase, stick around." House's eyes flashed darkly. "There's something we need to discuss."

Chase rolled his eyes as the others left. House rose, and shoved Chase against the wall with his cane. "You've been a bad boy," he said darkly. "Discussing Cameron's affairs with the others. If I catch you doing that again, you will regret it."

Chase's blue eyes were bright. "I never…" he stuttered, but was cut off by a sudden poke in the ribs by the cane.

"Just do as you're told," House snarled, leaving Chase in his wake. Chase stood there, stunned beyond belief.

Back in the lab, Cameron and Foreman were at work, yet Foreman eyed his colleague with mingled curiosity.

"So, what did you think about House's comment yesterday," Foreman asked her slyly, watching her eyes shut before responding.

"It was….inappropriate," she said slowly, refusing to look at him.

"Oh really? I thought I saw something in your eyes when he was talking about you." Foreman smirked as he saw her wince. He approached Cameron from behind, hovering over her shoulder quite closely.

"Remember when this happened?" he questioned. "Was your tummy _really_ flat and taut?"  
"Of course it was!" Cameron snapped, and Foreman moved away.  
"Whatever you say, Cameron. But here comes your lover!" And there he came. House stalked into the lab, his eyes dark. He turned to Foreman rapidly.

"So, anything new?" he snarled, then turned away without a response. "Cameron!" he barked, and she winced slightly. "My office. Now!" She nodded, following him out with her head down.

Foreman watched their retreating backs.

Once safely in the office, House settled behind his desk, tossing his ball up and down. "I spoke with Chase," he said, not taking his eyes off the ball. Yet he knew exactly what Cameron was doing. Shifting from one foot to the other, unnerved by this. "He won't be… discussing anymore."

Cameron's eyes widened like saucers. "House, it wasn't your place to get involved," she said rapidly, the words tripping over each other.

"Oh please! After you spilled your heart to me?" he snickered. "How could I _not_ get involved?"

Cameron's eyes were narrowed now. "I would think that at least a bastard like you would understand…" she said, her voice dripping with venom and disgust. She turned her hand on the doorknob. But she turned. "Maybe I should just leave Plainsboro," she said quietly. And then she opened the door, leaving.

House could only gape, unsure of what to say now. "Damn Cameron," he said at last, shaking his head. He had a few words for her. And she _would_ listen, even if he had to make her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN THEM... Wait... I LOST them? CURSE MY CREDIT CARD BALANCE!

A/N: Well, thank you all you fabulous reviewers and you... _dear_ flamers. I think I kept Chase's charcter in check. He took advantage of Cameron, so there. But that's my opinion. Now, read on. And remember, it's up to you whether I put smut or not. So tell me!

The next week or so was normal except for three changes. First, House was extra nasty towards Chase. Second, Cameron was unusually quiet. And third, House would often find his gaze wandering over his female duckling.

Yet on one Thursday afternoon, House found that Cameron was missing.

"Where is she?" he snapped at Foreman, whom was slightly intrigued by his boss's curiosity.

"Not sure. Last I know she was checking her email. Maybe she went home." Foreman turned away, leaving the office and heading out to lunch with Chase.

House quirked an eyebrow. Cameron wasn't the sort to go off like this… He sat in his chair, and found himself a few moments later in her email inbox. The latest message had arrived today, from someone named Ms. Laura Collins. His curiosity overpowered him, and he clicked.

_Dear Dr. Allison Cameron,_

_I am afraid to inform you that your mother has recently passed away. Not much is known on what has occurred, yet we do know that it somehow involves your father. I send my deepest regrets towards you and your family. Please call me so we can discuss the matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Collins_

House's eyes widened in horror and he released a low whistle. _'Cameron…'_ he thought, pitying the poor doctor. He rose from the desk, and exited the office. He'd find her tonight. He had to check on her after all. Make sure she didn't do anything…dramatic.

MDMDMDMDMD

_'My God, I'm coming here way to often,'_ House thought with a smirk. He hesitated to knock on Cameron's door, and then stopped. He lifted the plant, which was sitting before the door, and he found a key. "Typical Cameron," he chuckled, fitting the key into the lock and pushing the door open. "Cameron?" he called, and was stunned by the disgraceful sight before him.

Books, magazines, and bottles of beer were thrown helter-skelter. The couch cushions had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. This was _not _typical Cameron.

House soon felt as though he were being watched. Turning, he winced as a jolt of pain shot through his leg.

She looked terrible. Terribly _sexy_. No. Not sexy. He couldn't place his finger on it. Her hair was tangled, yet fell around her shoulders in a un-Cameronish way. Her lips were red, though he wasn't sure of what. She was clad in only a large T-shirt, and if her was correct, panties.

She approached him, a beer in her hand and her eyes clouded. _'She's drunk. And if Chase is here…'_ The thoughts were pushed from his mind when Cameron strutted over to him.

"House," she purred, pushing him roughly against the wall. "Mine. You're _all_ mine." An overpowering aroma of beer hung around her. Not the normal Cameron smell.

"Cameron!" he growled, a throbbing pain in his thigh, after being thrown against a wall and all. "Stop. Now."

"Why?" she whispered, struggling to remove her shirt. "I've wanted you since the baby incident." He caught a glimpse of her breasts, and a felt a struggle within his pants. Would he take advantage of the most beautiful doctor at the office? And then be able to taunt her for it. Well, that's what his libido was screaming ferociously at him. But his smarter side took over. He grabbed her wrists.

"Stop, Cameron!" He spoke with a fierce tone, not playing around anymore. She gazed at him with frightened, blue-green eyes. She had gotten the point. He sighed, and noted that she would need to throw up any minute now. "Come on," he told her, and led her towards the bathroom. Luckily, they made it just in time for her to retch into the toilet. He held her hair back in an odd show of care, yet wrinkled his noise as the smell wafted in the bathroom.

When she was done, he led her to the bedroom, and settled her upon the bed. "Feeling better?" he asked, though the sarcasm crept into his voice. She was silent, her legs wrapped beneath her. Her eyes were cast downward. She seemed to have gathered some of her senses, at least for awhile.

House shifted uncomfortably before finally settling at the foot of the bed, and gazing at her, not wishing for his curiosity to disturb her. But..

"Cameron, I read the let…"

"Just… don't say it," she said gently, and House gazed at in surprise. And, to both his and Cameron's surprise, he obeyed.

"I'll leave if you want, Cameron," he told her simply, rising from the bed.

He was startled by her response. "No," she said gently. "I… can you…" Her eyes fell, obviously filled with shame.

He turned and returned to the bed. "I'll stay," he said firmly. So, she changed in the bathroom, while he looked around curiously. His nastier, normal side overpowering his caring side. He scoped out her drawers, and grinned. "Jackpot."

Panties and bras. But he didn't get much time to inspect as he heard the bathroom door close. He rapidly shut the drawer and returned to the bed, gazing at Cameron innocently. He gasped at her. She was still hung over. That was obvious, but she was still gorgeous. She wore silken black pants with a matching tank top.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze, but it didn't break. She walked dizzily towards the bed and curled up beneath the covers, her back facing House.

He smirked, and lay down beside her, above the covers. It was a small bed, a twin probably. His right side was pressed against her back. She fell asleep rapidly, and her breaths slowed and evened. House should have left her there, but he couldn't. Something held him fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s)

A/N: drums fingers on desk Well, I thank everyone who's reviewed so far, but why has the flow seemed to stop? More reveiws! Come on, I know you have opinions. Also, I am shocked that House's leg is working. They showed a comercial for the next season and his leg is getting much better. So... this takes place before I knew all that and after the second season. Yippie! Also, I am quite scared that they are trying to do a House/Cuddy pairing. NO! Cuddy and Wilson! House and Cameron. That is how destiny must be! At least in my mind...  
Now just read.

When Cameron awoke, the first thing she thought was _"Damn it."_ But when her head cleared partially, she felt her body tense. Gregory House was hovering above her, sitting upon her bed. The memories of the last night caught her in a whirlwind, and she was silent, not wanting to think. _"He caught me drunk,"_ she thought, yet a lighter note touched her mind. _"But… he didn't take advantage of me. He's better than Chase."_  
"Are you going to say anything?" House asked at last, tired of this never-ending silence.

"Oh." She pushed herself upright, and found that a tray with food was at House's feet. He caught her eyeing it with some amusement.

"Hungry little duckling, aren't you Cameron?" She blushed, yet nodded, and he handed her the tray. "Eat."

She obeyed, and he left, but not before calling something over his shoulder. "You're going to work today, whether you want to or not. I'll drive you." She didn't protest.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Cameron thought, looking down at the delectable pancakes before her. _"I'm over him! Over him!"_ She gazed out the door and sighed, moving the food around her plate with her fork. _"It doesn't even matter if I do like him. Not if he doesn't like me."_ She remembered their date and fought back the tears. She remembered her mom, her siblings, her dad…

MDMDMDMDMD

"Come on!" House snapped at his ducklings, whom all gazed intently at the white board. "How hard can it be to diagnose this guy!

"It's a girl," Foreman corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever. Don't you have a house to break into?"

"Excuse me?"

The four doctors turned around to find a stranger in the doorway. She was quite attractive. She had pale skin, with straight black that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a stormy gray, and she seemed to in her mid thirties. She wore a suit, similar to the ones Cuddy wore.

"Aw… Did Cuddy send me _another_ hooker? You're supposed to go to my _house._"

The woman gave House a look of mild disdain before speaking. She had a no-nonsense attitude. "I'm looking for Allison Cameron."  
Cameron rose, and she felt the eyes of Foreman, Chase, and House upon her. "That's me." She walked towards the woman, whom held out her hand. They shook.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm Laura Collins." House stiffened at the name. "I wrote to you earlier. I have to speak with you. It's quite urgent."  
Cameron felt a churning sensation in her stomach, but nodded. Laura led her out of the office.

Foreman and Chase were stunned. "What's that about?" Chase asked, gazing at the bemused House.

"Shut up, Brit. Let's get back to the guy."  
"Girl."

MDMDMDMDMD

"_Hm…. Cameron's only been in my office a few times. And never has it been about something as horrible as this_._"_ The thought was sharp, and Cuddy was miserable for thinking it. _"And I don't like this Collins woman. She doesn't seem… to care."_

"Dr. Cuddy." Laura Collins broke Cuddy's thoughts, and she looked up to see her youngest doctor seated across from her. "I need you here, since you're Allison's superior."

Cuddy nodded, and she wrung her hands. She had Cameron had never truly spoken, just short discussions about patients. Or the few times she complained about House. But as Cuddy heard Laura explain the dilemma at hand, and saw the tears well in Cameron's eyes, she wanted nothing more than to get up and hug the immunologist. Tell her that it was alright.

"I think it would be best if you stayed somewhere else, Dr. Cameron. For safety purposes. Thank you and I hope everything goes well." Laura rose, and gave Cameron her card before leaving.

Cameron's shoulders heaved and the tears fell. Cuddy rose and sat before the doctor, and wrapped her arms around her in a protective hug. Like a big sister.

And in that hug, Cameron revealed everything. She told Cuddy the secrets of her past, and revealed the mark it had left on her.

An hour or so later, after tears, and hugs, and pain, Cuddy spoke to Cameron. "Allison, Laura may be as emotionless as a rock, but I think she's right. You need to stay somewhere." Cuddy told her with a heavy heart that she couldn't stay with her, since she had someone else at her home at the moment.

"Maybe Foreman or Chase could help you. I don't think staying at a hotel is a good idea though," Cuddy offered.  
Cameron hesitated as she nodded. "Maybe. Thank you Lisa," she told her, and they hugged once more.

Cameron was confused, honestly not sure where she would stay. Not with Chase. No way in Hell. Not Foreman, his girlfriend lived with him.

"Damn it," Cameron muttered aloud. Knowing the only solution. A solution she had avoided since Laura's suggestion.

MDMDMDMDMD

His fingers danced along the piano keys, the haunting melody of Greensleeves flowing around him. House's eyes were shut, and he hummed to the melody. A sudden knocking filled the room, and the music came to an abrupt half.

"Damn," he muttered, rubbing his thigh. Playing seemed to ease the pain, or at least get his mind off it. He rose, grasping his cane and walked towards the doorway. The person on the other side knocked again, somewhat softly. He didn't bother asking who it was. Or even checking through the peephole.

He opened the door open slightly and was startled to see Allison Cameron, a duffle bag around her shoulder, in his doorway.

"Hey," he said, smirking to hide his confusion.

"Hey." Her response was softer, and she averted his gaze.  
"What do want?" he asked, eyeing the large bag she seemed to be traveling with.  
"I… could I spend the night?" She continued to look down, and he could easily tell asking such a thing embarrassed her.

House hesitated, trying to find an answer. Then he recalled the letter. And how puffy eyed she was when she came back from that Laura woman. "Sure," he told her, and he moved from the doorway, allowing her to pass.

She did, and Cameron stood there uncomfortably. She _was_ in her boss's home. She shook her head slightly, as though there was a fly buzzing around her head.  
House walked behind her, accidentally (or was it?) brushing his hand against hers as he sat on the sofa. He observed her as he often did.

Her eyes were red, and her clothes were different. A fitted short-sleeve shirt of a navy blue covered her top, dipping slightly in the front. Jeans covered her slender legs, and her body ended in flip-flops.

"Sit," he told her, and she obeyed. She dropped the duffle at her feet, but her eyes remained down. "Cameron," House told her, tired of the silence, which was rapidly taking over their very odd relationship. "Talk to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine yet.

A/N: Okay. I changed the rating to M specifically for this chapter. Yup, tons of smut. Now this is my first story with smut that I actually tried very hard to get correct, so no flaming. Also, I think it's decently long enough. I hope... Anyways, read on and review!

Cameron's eyes lifted and they fell upon him. "You want to know?" she murmured, and he nodded. "Fine." She took a shuddering breath before speaking. "When I was little, I was the youngest of my other two siblings. My eldest brother and sister." Cameron hesitated, recalling Lucy and Alex. His wiry build, her long blond hair. "When I was growing up, my dad… My mom…" She shut her eyes, taking another moment. "My father was abusive to all of us. He would beat my mom. And us." Tears hesitated just behind her eyes. "He never sexually assaulted me. But my sister…" Pause. "I was the lucky one. My mom couldn't leave him. He told her that he'd kill her if she left. He told us that…that if any of us reported him to the authorities, he'd kill us."  
House's mouth was agape, but the story wasn't over.

"I left as soon as I could, when I was sixteen I ran away. God, I felt like such a coward. I should have stayed with mom. But Alex and Lucy had left, going to find a life." She had forgotten that she was speaking to House, she was speaking to herself now. "I reported him," she murmured, fresh tears crawling down her cheeks. "I was terrified that he'd come after us. But then at college I met Dean. I fell in love. We got married and I forgot about my dad. Being a doctor and being in love overpowered my fear. But when he died I just… All I could do was be a doctor. To stay sane I had to continue with medicine." She turned to gaze at House now, eyes wet and red. "My dad killed my mother, House. I know it. The police suspect it, but I know."  
House hesitated before asking. "And your siblings?"  
"Lucy got married and lives in California. Alex is in Italy."  
"Oh."  
"My dad's coming for me," she said, clutching the fabric of her jeans. "He's going to kill me. They didn't take him into custody, they released him. I'm the only one he can get to now, House. I'm his revenge." She gazed up at the ceiling for a moment. "Maybe it's better if he does. My life's just misery, anyways. Watching people die before your eyes. Having your heart broken by the people you love." She gazed at him, to find his eyes wide in disgust. "It's not like anyone would be affected. Who do I have? My siblings? They lost mom because of me. My friends? I don't have any. Chase? He just used me for a one-night stand. Foreman? We're not even friends. He said so. Wilson? He would have slept with me too if he had the chance. Cuddy? I barely know her. You?" She hesitated. "You'd be better off."  
House's eyes narrowed. His face was unreadable.

"I'm leaving PPTH." The words shot through him more powerfully than a bullet. She grabbed her duffle and rose. "I shouldn't have come. I should have just gone to a hotel." Her face was flushed, her eyes bright after the waterfall of tears. But as she made her way to the door, House blocked the way.

"House, move. Now!" she snarled, but not daring to shove him to the side.  
House's eyes flashed with an entirely different emotion. "Who do you think you are?" he growled, stepping towards her. With each step he took, she took another back. "I've stopped Chase from spreading nasty rumors about you. I comforted you when you were going through a tragedy, and I let you take shelter in my house. Then you threaten me with your resignation?"  
Cameron was running out of room. He was pressing her up against a wall. "I… I didn't threaten you."  
"Yes you did. How does that wall feel?" Her back was pressed up against the wall. He was so close that their chests were practically touching.  
"I…I…"  
"And I have one thing to tell you Allison," he said, his voice a low whisper. "No one threatens Greg House." Her mouth opened slightly, and he placed one finger through one of the belt loops in her jeans, drawing her as close as physically possible. And he placed his lips upon hers.  
Cameron's eyes were wide, while his were narrowed, gazing at her as he ravaged her lips. She moaned at last, lost within his passion. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, while hers went around his neck. He moved his lips and trailed kisses along her neck.  
"You can't…" she panted, groaning in pleasure. "You can't do this, House."  
"Don't call me House, Aly," he murmured, nipping her ear, causing her to whimper.

"Greg…You can't do this. I work for you."

"Hm… Do I care?" He reclaimed her lips, and she melted in his arms. They walked towards his bedroom, and she fell upon the bed, House positioning himself above her. As he carefully began to undo her blouse, she stopped him. His eyes widened. "You don't want this?" he said, stunned. She had come this far with him… Had it all been a joke?

Her eyes were filled with longing. But she shook her head. "No, I do want it. But when you said I was damaged, when I asked you why you hired me… You were right. I just needed to warn you."  
House needed to know what she was talking about. Yet when he sensually removed her blouse he found the reason. A long cut went along her back, at least four inches long. "How…" he asked, touching it gently with his forefinger. He hadn't removed her bra yet.

"My dad. The only time we tried to escape he caught us. Let's say he used me as an example if we ever tried to do it again." The memories flooded back.

"You all will never leave me!" her father howled, striking her mother across the cheek. Lucy came rushing to her side, being only eleven. Alex, being two years older, glared up at her father.  
"If we leave, what would you do, dad?"

_Her father's eyes rolled around madly. He grabbed Allison, a mere seven year old, and ripped off her dirty shirt._

"_Let's use little Aly as an example!" Allison's eyes had welled with tears. _

"Daddy… no!" she cried out. But it was too late. She felt the cold bite of the steel on her back. She fell to the ground with a light thump. She heard her mother's shriek. Her brother's howl of rage as he dipped down to help the flow of blood stop. Lucy's tears of rage. And her father's words.  
"That was just a taste. Any of you try to escape… I will find you." And he laughed. A deep, horrible laugh that still haunted Cameron's dreams.

Cameron was shaken from the memories by a hand on her stomach. "Allison." His eyes seemed to see through her. "If you don't want to then…"  
"No," she said rapidly. "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to mention something like this now." She pulled on a small smile. "Go on, House."

House gave her a mischievous look. "I'll keep going if you promise to never call me House again." She smirked, and then agreed.

As he gazed down at her bra, his jaw dropped. Well, not literally. Figuratively. It was a lacy aqua color.  
"Go on," Cameron said, desperate for him. He grinned, and slowly unhooked the back of the bra, releasing her breasts. They were absolutely gorgeous. Soft and milky like her skin. Her gaze darted downward, then rose to meet his own.

He didn't bother asking for permission. He knew he didn't need any. He drew small circles with his thumb around the nipple, and then did the same with his tongue. Her hands were on his shoulders and he was upon her, but she tightened when he did this. House paid no mind to this, but began to suck upon them. Cameron took in a sharp breath, and then took action. She began to unbutton his shirt. When it at last came off, she was slightly startled. Yes, she had seen her boss's bare torso before, but never in such a situation. His lips had moved back onto her lips, yet his hands still played with her breasts. Cameron's hands roamed House's stomach, his abs, everything. She gently stroked his erection with was pulsation beneath his jeans. He groaned as she did so. As she teased him.

"Allison," he growled through the kiss. She giggled, and then began undoing his pants. As she carefully pulled them down, the kiss stopped as she gazed at the scar on his right leg. She was tender as she gently touched it, not daring to be too rough. At last, once the pants and boxers were gone, Cameron was stunned. He was huge. As she gently stroked him, he began undoing her own jeans. He slipped them off slowly. Down her hips, thighs, legs. Then they hit the ground.

'_My God, looks at those legs!'_ House noted that her panties matched her bra. "I think it's time that these join your bra," he said with a smirk, and he slowly removed them and flung them to the floor. He gasped as he gazed at her. No hair. She _waxed_?  
"What?" Cameron asked, her cheeks slightly pink, from either embarrassment or the current situation House was not sure.

"Nothing, down to business." As he reclaimed her lips he placed a finger inside her, and found her wet. She moaned through the kiss, her eyes clamped shut. He moved his fingers around, teasing her as she had teased him.

"Like it?" he asked.

"You…are… such a tease," she groaned. "Stop messing…with me."

He grinned, yet continued. She moaned again and again. After a good few minutes, he removed his fingers. "You loved it," he said with a smirk, positioning himself above her entrance. She stroked his member, yet felt her body become tense.

"Condom?" she said softly, and he nodded, grabbing one from the nightstand and putting it on. He felt a slight grin pass his lips and he entered her.

Cameron moaned at first, then it grew. She clamped her eyes shut. _'My God he's huge!'_ she thought. He began to pump up and down. In and out. He explored every inch of her. His hands gripped her waist as they rocked back and forth. She began to scream, yet his lips drowned out such things. But as the climax came, she cried out "Greg!"

At last, they collapsed upon each other. Their sweaty bodies tangled and pressed against one another. Beads of sweat rolled down their naked bodies. They kissed again and again. Going at it again and again. Each time more powerful than the last.

After a good hour or so the grew absolutely exhausted. Cameron now lay on top, her head resting on House's chest. No words were spoken as they fell asleep, his strong arms wrapped around her. They didn't need any words.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Okay, thank you to the TWO people who reviewed my last chapter. Joking, all. Joking. It's alright. There will be no more smut for quite awhile I think. But anyways... Chase will seem quite different in this chapter, but then again... Chase is a very unique character. So...off we go!

"You slept with her?" Wilson's eyes were wide in utter shock.  
"Eh."  
"Wait a second… You _slept_ with her and you didn't tell me?"  
"Eh."  
"House!" Wilson glared at House across the clinic bed. "That's not it, is it? Not only did you sleep with Allison Cameron and not tell me but something else is going on. What is it?"  
"FINE!" snarled House, slamming the butt of his cane on the ground. "I slept with her a week ago and she moved in the next day. That better for you?"

Wilson released a whoop of laughter. "I knew it! I knew you had the hots for her!" He smirked. "Cuddy and I made a bet about you two. She bet that you two would sleep together but you wouldn't bother saying that you loved her. I said you would." Wilson pumped his fist into the air like a little boy, but paused at the uncomfortable look upon House's face. "Wait a minute, you _did_ tell her you loved her…didn't you?"  
"I think it was implied when I slept with her and let her move into my house," he responded with a snap.

"No… You have to tell her that you love her! House…" Wilson sighed and leaned against the wall. "You're a hopeless bastard who knows nothing about love."  
"Yet I'm getting laid more frequently than you probably during you last marriage."  
Wilson's smirk fell into a scowl. "Shut up, House. Don't you have a case to solve?" House gave him a scowl in return, and limped off to his office, but in his mind a thought rang out.

"_Tell her that you love her!"_

"So…" House gazed around at his ducklings, two of which had a glazed look in their eyes. But not Cameron. Her attention was focused on the case before her. _'Hm… why not give all my ducklings a little wakeup call?'_ Wilson's nagging voice was still prodding the back of his mind, but House had managed to drown most of it out.

"Come on!" House said lightly, coming up behind Cameron's chair. He could see Cameron's look of surprise when he trailed his fingers along her bare neck, not at all visible to either Foreman or Chase. But both male doctors saw Cameron's reaction. When her eyes shut and she took in a sharp breath. Foreman's dark eyebrows rose up curiously. Chase had confused look upon his face.

"Cameron," House said as his fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of her neck. "Go check on the patients. You seem… tense."  
"Alright." Cameron rose and exited the diagnostics room, her cheeks a brilliant shade of pink.

Her breath caught in her throat at the man before her. She was just outside the diagnostics room, yet passed the glass walls. He was tall, yet his dark brown hair was graying. His mouth was set in a vicious smile. His dark gray eyes flashed maliciously. "Hello, Aly," he said coldly, staring down the young immunologist.

"D…dad." Cameron's eyes were set with terror. No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be here now.  
"You didn't think I would let you go after you reported me, did you?" he said, his voice as cold as ice. "I told you all that I would kill you. Unfortunately, you're the only one close enough to get to, after your mother, that is."  
"So you did kill mom?" she hissed, her hands balling up into fists of rage. "You despicable old bastard! How could you be my father?" she said in a low tone, her voice filled with rage.

Her father's eyes were now wide with rage. "No one," he hissed. "Speaks to me like that!" He howled in rage, revealing a pistol. Cameron released a shriek of terror.

"So House, what was with Cameron?" Foreman asked his boss, who simply smirked in knowingly.

"Not sure. Maybe…" His voice was broken by a scream from the hall. "Cameron!" he yelled in terror. He hobbled into the hall. "Foreman! Get my gun that's in my desk. NOW!" House was limping at a rapid pace, but didn't need to go too far out the door.

A man had a gun pointed directly at Cameron, whom was stalk still. The man pulled the trigger and the gun resonated in the hall.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bullet whizzing straight at Cameron, her face filled with terror, rage, sadness, and shock. And when it hit her, she fell to the ground with a heavy thump. House couldn't move.

The man released a yell of triumph as he stepped towards the fallen doctor. "Sorry, Aly," he hissed. "No one lives when they pass me."  
"NO!" House yelled again. Foreman now came with gun, which House snatched away. It took moments for one more trigger to be pulled…

And Cameron's father fell.

House was seated outside the emergency room where the other doctors tended to Cameron. Cuddy hadn't allowed him to operate on her. Something about getting emotionally involved. Wonderful. Wilson had told her.

House muttered angrily until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Cuddy standing before him.

"House," Cuddy said, settling down beside the crippled doctor. "Are you okay? I know this is tough on you…"  
"Have you contacted her siblings?" House asked, cutting off any sympathy.  
Cuddy's eyes softened. "Yes. Her sister's on her way as we speak. But her brother won't be able to come as quickly. Trouble at the airport. House, it's okay to admit you're concerned. You love her."  
_'There's that word again!'_ House shrugged, then nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm concerned. Just… how is she doing?"

Cuddy took in a deep breath. "Same thing that happened to you," she said, a dazed look on her face. "Lodged in the posterior rib."  
House nodded, obviously nervous.

"They are having _some_ trouble, but she will probably be fine." Cuddy placed a hand on House's shoulder as she rose. "She'll be fine, House."  
House nodded sharply, wringing his hands nervously. He then began to tap his cane against the ground fiercely. At last, he clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes.

'God. Angels, Buddha, anyone up there? I wouldn't really know since I'm not in a religion. But… Please take care of Allison. Please.' He took a deep breath. Pretty sincere for his first prayer since he was a little boy.

A few hours later Dr. Brown, the woman whom had been operating on Cameron, arrived before House, who's eyes were drooping from exhaustion. "Dr. House?" the oriental doctor said, removing her mask. The crippled doctor lifted his eyes. "You can go in to see her now."  
House rose, and entered Cameron's room. There she was, lying on the bed as though asleep. Beeping machines surrounded her, each appearing slightly menacing to House. Her chest lifted up and down evenly. He walked over until he was beside her.

"Cameron?" he said gently, taking her hand. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he continued nonetheless. "I'm here. Everything's going to be fine." He thought he saw her shift, but it was most probably his imagination. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before seating himself beside her in a chair.

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron's eyes opened slowly, wincing as the light poured over her. The first thing she were flowers. Flowers on the table just before her bed. She then saw to her amusement a trio of animals. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eyore. Each wore a nurse's hat and a sign. Pooh held "GET." Tigger held "WELL." And Eyore was stuck with "SOON." Cameron struggled to rise but was stopped by a powerful hand.  
"Whoa there, Aly." Cameron looked up in utter shock. House was standing by her bedside. He pushed her back down on the bed. He carried no gifts. But then again, she didn't expect him to. It wasn't at all like House, anyways. Even if they did live together. House eyed the gifts at her beside. "Oh yeah. Those." He grunted as he wheeled the table over so she could view the objects. The Pooh, Tigger, and Eyore were from both Foreman and Chase. The vase filled with flowers was from…  
"Cuddy and Wilson?" Cameron said in amusement. "They're together?"

House smirked. "Yup. Hold on… Where's my present. Oh…right. Here it is." He bent down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She shut her eyes, yet winced as she tilted her head back. He pulled away slowly.  
"Yours was the best," Cameron said gently, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She didn't dare ask about her father, or her brother and sister.

House smiled gently. "I'm not going to get all mushy here. You have visitors." He sensed her discomfort. He wouldn't discuss it until she was ready. "You can come in now!" he yelled, and the door to the room opened.

"Hey!" Foreman appeared in the doorway, followed by Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson. Cameron grinned at the sight of the doctors. They all seemed to share looks of relief.  
"Quite a kiss you two shared… OW!" Wilson began before Cuddy stomped down upon his foot with her heel. "Lisa!" Wilson muttered before pulling the dean of medicine close. But Foreman, Chase, and Cuddy smiled knowingly.  
Cameron laughed, but then winced, clutching her side. Foreman went to her bedside, checking the machines, then her. "You're still healing, but everything's going smoothly."

Cameron coughed, then winced again. Chase handed her a glass of water. "How long have I been out?" she asked, taking a sip.

"Two days," Wilson replied honesty. "Same as House."  
Cameron nodded. She added tentatively. "Anyone else come in to see me other than you guys?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Yeah," Cuddy said at last. "They're outside." House's hand rested upon Cameron's shoulder as the door opened one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing's mine 'cept Cameron's siblings. Yay! I own something!

A/N: Please forgive the lateness. It was difficult. I've been swamped with work and such. Please forgive me, all. I didn't mean to annoy anyone! hides So...review. They keep me going. And without them, I don't really feel like continuing... Incentivate me! And excuse the short chapters. I know, I know. They'll get longer.

"Lucy," Cameron said gently. "Alex." She gazed at the two older people who stood in the doorway. There was a moment of silence in the room, all eyes on either Cameron or her two siblings. Then, without warning, Lucy dashed over to Cameron's bedside, and enveloped her little sister in a powerful hug. Together, both sisters began to cry.

"Oh Aly!" Lucy said, her sky blue eyes wet as she caressed her little sister's hair.  
Cameron didn't speak, but merely cried. How long had it been since she had this? The chance to be with someone from her family who she knew she could trust? She couldn't recall.

The other doctors (not including House) shared uncomfortable looks, and slipped out the door past Cameron's brother, who remained motionless. He appeared much like his father at a younger age. Shaggy brown hair which fell into his eyes, wiry build, and swirling gray eyes that held a depth and age.

At last, Lucy pulled back, gazing at Cameron tenderly. Alex approached his tiny sister carefully.

"Hey Allison," he said gently, bending down so he was on one knee. House stepped back slightly, not speaking.

Alex gently chucked Cameron's chin, smiling at her lovingly. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Me too," she responded, smiling softly, the tears swelling as she saw her siblings again.

House shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to intrude on family time. "Allison, I'll be outside if you need me." And he shuffled off, leaving them in his wake.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but blushed as both Alex and Lucy turned to watch House's retreating back. Alex quirked an eyebrow in mild confusion, while a knowing smile crossed Lucy's face.

"Aly, who was that?" she asked, pulling up a chair so she sat beside Cameron.

"Him? Oh… he's Dr. House. He's my boss."

"Oh really?" Lucy's face displayed that she didn't believe her. "Is that all he is? Because he was looking at you as though you were the center of the universe."

Cameron felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's all he is. Just… just my boss."

"You were never good at lying, Allison," Alex said with a smirk. "Oh well, you'll talk when your ready. But I'm not sure I approve. He's twice your age, crippled, and, well, a bit too smart for our little sister."

"He is _not_ twice my age, Alex!" Cameron snapped, causing Alex's smirk to grow and Lucy to double over with laugher.

"Good trick, Alex! You _are_ together. Admit it, sis!" Cameron muttered something that sounded like, "I'm living with him."

"What?" Alex said, his voice sharp. Lucy punched her brother in the arm playfully.

"She's old enough. You can interrogate him later. Now…"  
"What happened to Dad?" Cameron's voice was timid.

Lucy's eyes were gentle as she replied. "He's gone, Aly." Cameron's eyes widened and she felt the tears fall.  
There was silence from the other two as they allowed her tears to fall. Cameron's sobs seemed to echo in the small room. At last when the flow of tears became a trickle, Cameron spoke.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, and a look of shock crossed the faces of both siblings.

Lucy rested a hand upon Cameron's shoulder. "Sweetie, what do you have to be sorry for?"

Cameron lifted her head, face tearstained. "It's… It's my fault Mom's gone."  
Alex caressed Cameron's cheek. "No it's not, Aly. How could you think that? Do you have any idea of what you did? You saved Mom. You saved us all. You were the only one who gained the courage to do something about him."  
Lucy took over, pulling Cameron into a tight embrace. "We ran, Allison. And we felt awful. We were idiots."

And with that, they all cried, the remains of broken family. When at last it was over, Cameron took one finale deep breath. "When's the funeral?" she said, her voice quaking slightly.

"Mom's is in a week. Dad won't be having one. Not unless you say so. It's your call, Aly."  
Cameron paused, considering this heavy notion. Her father, the man that had rapped her sister, abused her mother, scared her in more ways than one, shot her, destroyed her family…

"I want to see him."

"What?"

"Let me see his body." Without waiting for a response, Cameron rose, wincing as the shooting pain tore through her body. Alex rapidly came to her aid, and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Allison, this is a really bad idea," Lucy said, scolding them as they hobbled towards the door.

"Actually, your sister's right." Cameron released a slight yelp as a voice sounded from just beyond the door. And out appeared House, a wheelchair by his side. "Go on," he said, pointing at the chair with one hand. With Alex and Lucy's assistance, she was eased into the chair.  
---------------------------

The body was motionless, dead. But even in his sleep an air of menace hung around him.

Cameron's eyes were dark as she gazed at her father. His spirit was gone, but she wasn't sure where. She was an atheist, not beliving in either Heaven or Hell, but where did spirits go once they left here? She shook her head, now not being the proper moment to become philosophical.

"Why?" she said at last, speaking to her father. She was alone in the room, Alex, House, and Lucy all waiting outside. "Why were you always so bitter? So heartless? How could Mom have loved you?" She took a rapid breath. "You killed her, Dad. Killed her. She's gone. Forever. You're hate shredded our family. At least you hoped it would." A wry smile appeared on her lips. "But you're wrong."

---------------------------

House shifted uncomfortably as felt the gaze of Cameron's brother upon him. But Lucy seemed quite content with the situation.

"So, Dr. House, I hear my sister's living with you!" she chirped, causing Alex to cough.

"Yeah, I suppose she is."

"Do you love her?" The question seemed to hold a bite as Alex asked, causing House to lock his eyes upon Cameron's brother.

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Dr. House." Alex's eyes were dark.  
"Alex…" warned Lucy, but was ignored.

"I care about Allison, Dr. House." Alex approached House so that they were eye to eye. "She's my baby sister and she's been through Hell and back. If she's hurt again… she won't be able to take it."

House held Alex's glare. "I don't plan on hurting her. I care about her as much as you do." Alex then whipped around to face Lucy.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. If Aly needs me, just call me." And he walked off. Lucy sighed, gazing at House sadly.

"Don't mind him. He's just upset that someone else is taking up the male spot in Allison's life." She quirked an eyebrow as she gazed at House. "Do you care about her Dr. House? I mean really love her with your whole heart?" When House did not respond, Lucy continued. "Because she cares about you. Moving in with you… Aly isn't one to make rash decisions like that without really thinking. After Dean died, she was devastated. She never got close to another man. If you love her, Dr. House, I say you tell her. Show her in some unnatural way. Life isn't everlasting, Dr. House." And with that, Lucy turned, following her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope. No son mios.

A/N: Ehem. Sorry for the late posting. Really, I am. But school's about to start and with all this hurricane nonsense... You get the picture. Anyways, if you wish to view Cameron's dress, email me. I'll send you the link. Now remember to review!

"So, what are the bets?"

Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, and Alex were all seated in the cafeteria, drinks and food before them.

Wilson considered for a moment, and then spoke. "I say that they'll just live together for the next few years." Alex nodded.

"I'm with Wilson."  
"This is idiotic," snapped Cuddy, who was seated beside Wilson. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Oh come on, Lisa. We place bets on the lives of patients. Why not on the relationship between House and Cameron?"  
Foreman shook his head in disagreement as they went back to the bet. "Two hundred says that they'll breakup. It's too hectic of a relationship."

Chase raised a hand. "Make it four hundred. I'm with Foreman on this one."  
"What about you, Dr. Cuddy?" Everyone turned to see Lucy standing just behind the table, a soda and smirk with her.  
"Oh… Lucy. We weren't…" Alex stuttered, but Lucy settled between Cuddy and Alex.

"I bet that House is going to ask her to marry him." A roar of laughter came from all the men.  
"I'm with Lucy." A dead silence came across the males. "We each put down two hundred."

"Lisa, come on," insisted Wilson. "I'm friends with House and know him better than anyone. I know he wouldn't…" A pointed glance from Cuddy silenced him.

"So we have five hundred from Alex and Wilson, four hundred from Chase and Foreman, and four hundred from Lucy and myself," Cuddy said, nodding. "We'll see who's right."

-----------------------

The weeks soon blended into one another. The funerals of both parents were painful, though no one attended the funeral held for Cameron's father. When Cameron's body healed, she moved out of House's home. Lucy had spoken to her husband, asking if she rent an apartment for both herself and Cameron. Alex had done likewise.

The small remaining family bonded, but work was difficult for Cameron. The pain was still there.

Cameron felt the watchful eyes of her fellow doctors upon her at all times, the caring touch when she stumbled, be it from Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, or even a surgeon or nurse.

Only House was distant. He avoided her gaze, which did not ease the pain at all. It hurt even more. She found herself crying a bit every day, and always for the same reason.

-----------------

After perhaps the most boring Saturday morning, House collapsed on the sofa, rubbing his burning thigh. His gaze wandered around the living room. His home felt so bleak. So empty. He sighed, but only one thing remained in his apartment that reminded him of her.

The book.

The photo album, at least, that's what he called it. She had left it there when she left to go move in with her sister. She had forgotten it, most probably. He had refused to open it. So there it sat on the coffee table before him now.

"What is it, anyways? She never even let me look at it." He carefully placed it in his lap, looking over the cover. It was… decorative. He opened it, and then understood.  
A scrapbook.

The pages were filled with photos, notes. The first page read "Lucy." There were photos of her older sister, posed on a swing, eating ice cream, grinning. At her wedding. Another page was dedicated to her mother, then her brother. Even one to her father. But several pages caught House's attention. It read "PPTH." The pages overflowed with pictures of Wilson, Foreman, Chase, and even Cuddy. Some patients had even wormed themselves in. When had she taken the time to take these? House shook his head in shock when he found himself gazing at a quick snapshot of Stacy. He flipped over it and came across two pages that startled him.

"Dr. Gregory House."

There were photos of him. All of him. Sitting, at the whiteboard, even the time when he gave that speech about Viropril.  
"Allison," he murmured, feeling the wetness in his eyes. What was he doing here? He rose, shutting the book and wandering into his room.

----------------------

Cameron lay on her bed, reading, while Lucy cooked dinner. It took her a moment to register that someone was ringing the doorbell. She closed the book, and rose, heading for the door. When she opened it, she was sure she was going to faint.

"House?" she said, gazing at her boss.

"Go change," he said, standing there in a suit. "We're going out. Find the fanciest thing in your closet." A smile tweaked at her lips. "And don't call me House."  
Cameron shook her head when she heard her sister squeal behind her. "Dr. House! Come in!"

"No thanks, Lucy. Allison and I have to be somewhere." Lucy's eyes widened. She then nodded, understanding. She grabbed her sister around the wrist, dragging her towards the bedroom.  
"I can lend you something to wear," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Aly, why didn't you tell me you had a date?"  
Cameron stood there dumbfounded as her sister rummaged around the closet. "I didn't even know," she said, shaking her head.

"Aha!" Lucy said, pulling out the dress.  
"Lucy, you don't have to," she said, shaking her head. "That's your best dress. I'll wear something of mine…"  
But Lucy's eyes seemed to glow. "No, Allison. This is your night to shine. Wear it." And with that, Allison changed into the dress.

Sitting Cameron down, the new work began. In a simple ten minutes, makeup and hair were done.

"Thank God you took a shower before he came," Lucy said, looking her sister over. Shoving a purse into Cameron's hand and wrapping a shawl around her, she pushed her towards House.

"Ready," Lucy chirped, revealing her sister. House felt a lump form in his throat. She looked spectacular. The dress was a magenta color, opening at the front to reveal the lower portion of her legs. A rhinestone was placed where her breasts were. High-healed sandals decorated her feet. Chandelier earrings, bangles, but no necklace. He could fix that, however. Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls, giving her face a gentle air.

"You look marvelous," he said honestly, and revealed a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. Handing them to Cameron, her eyes grew wide. "And this." His hand went into his pocket, and he pulled out a silver chain. Hanging from it was an ornate letter "A." He unclasped it, and placed it around her neck. She shuddered as his hands grazed her bare neck. She had missed that. She had missed his touch.

"Where are you two going?" Lucy asked curiously, gazing as the two doctors shared a moment.

"La Candelaria," House said, smiling slightly. "I'll bring her home whenever." And with that, he left, leading Cameron out the door.

Lucy felt a bubbling sensation arise in her stomach. Grabbing the phone, she punched in some numbers. They had some work to do.

Cameron gazed around the lavishly elegant Spanish restaurant. The waiter had yet come. She didn't dare gaze at House. She couldn't. She didn't want to acknowledge the sensations arising within her again. She placed a hand on the charm around her neck.

"If you're uncomfortable, just say so."  
She felt her cheeks burn at his words.  
"Allison," House began, trying to catch her gaze. "I've been a total bastard. I… I can't explain what's going on within me at this exact moment. It's impossible. No one could." He rose, and walked over to her side of the table. She felt her voice catch.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you." He revealed a small box from within his pocket, and opened it to reveal a ring. A diamond glittered in the center of the gold band. An emerald was placed on both sides. "Allison Cameron, will you marry me?"

Cameron couldn't speak. Could think. Didn't want to. She only registered three words. "I love you." She took the box in trembling hands. He took it back, removing the ring from its case and placing it tenderly upon her finger.  
"Yes," she whispered, and he saw the tears of joy fall. House didn't respond verbally. He gently placed his lips upon her own. She rose, wrapping her arms around his neck. House's own arms behaved differently. One wrapped around her waist, the other weaved into her hair. It didn't matter that they were in a public place. They were in love. And they admitted it.

At a table close by sat six people, eying the couple, which were kissing passionately.

"Ugh," muttered Chase, pretending to gag.

The two women at the table smirked smugly. "I think you all owe us… nine hundred all together," Cuddy said, and the men groaned, tossing them the cash.  
Lucy grinned. "You men should never underestimate the knowledge of women."  
Foreman rolled his eyes.

Wilson shook his head in disbelief. Pulling Cuddy close to him, he spoke. "Yes, Lisa. I think we all know that."  
Lucy's eyes twinkled brightly. "I think we all know exactly what we can do with this money." Everyone but Cuddy gazed at her in confusion.  
"You'll see."

A/N: Soo... how was it? No, this may not be the last chapter. That's up to you all, though. Tell me if you want me to do the wedding. Because I will... if y'all ask.


End file.
